Vehicles, such as automobiles, light-duty trucks, and heavy-duty trucks, play an important role in the lives of many people. To keep vehicles operational, some of those people rely on vehicle technicians to diagnose and repair their vehicle.
Vehicle technicians use a variety of tools in order to diagnose and/or repair vehicles. Those tools may include common hand tools, such as wrenches, hammers, pliers, screwdrivers and socket sets, or more vehicle-specific tools, such as cylinder hones, piston ring compressors, and vehicle brake tools. The tools used by vehicle technicians may also include electronic tools such as a digital voltage-ohm meter (DVOM) or a vehicle scan tool that communicates with an electronic control unit (ECU) within a vehicle.
Vehicle technicians may work at various locations of a vehicle in order to diagnose and/or repair the vehicle. For example, while working on an automobile having a passenger compartment and an under-hood area containing an internal combustion engine, a vehicle technician may desire to work at the under-hood area and at the passenger compartment. For example, the vehicle technician may desire to use a DVOM to make a voltage measurement at the under-hood area while the technician operates user controls within the passenger compartment so as to re-create a vehicle performance complaint (e.g., a cylinder misfire). However, the vehicle technician may be unable to view the DVOM at the under-hood area while operating the user controls within the passenger compartment. In such a situation, the vehicle technician may be unable to carry out the desired voltage measurement or the vehicle technician may need the assistance of another person to either operate the user controls or to read the DVOM.